True Love
by RandyFan20
Summary: Bella has just break up with her boyfriend Edward, because she fell in love with his dad, Carlisle. What happens when Bella starts dateing him secreatly? Can they be together? CarlislexBella pairing. Not a good summary but really good story!
1. Our Promise

This is my first story 4 Twilight so I hope that u guys will be patient with me. I'll get better in writing so be patient with me! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight! If I did, I wouldn't be writing this story; I would be writing another book 4 the series and trying to meet Edward and Carlisle.

Song that I listen to while I wrote this chapter: Chemicals React by Aly and AJ

Please review! I would really appreciate it! So with that said, here's my story! xoxo Sandra

**Bella's POV**

**Flashback**

"_I hope you know this is wrong," he said._

"_I know it's wrong but it's what I want," I stated._

"_Bella, don' say that. I think you're confused," he said, giving me the smile that took me to Heaven._

"_No. I'm thinking perfectly great. Thanks you very much." I said, blushing._

"_But you just broke up with Edward. I think you should wait a couple of days," he said looking into my eyes and holding my hands._

"_No!! If I wait a couple of days, I could lose you and I don't want that to happen. The first time I saw you, I knew that you were meant for me. And now that I see that, I can't let you go." I said, resting my head on his chest._

"_Are you sure about this? What about Charlie?" he said, trying to change my mind for sure._

"_I'm 100% percent sure. And about Charlie, he's going to have to get use to the idea about you been my boyfriend." I said, hugging him._

"_Okay but I still….." he said before I pressed my lips into his icy ones._

**End of Flashback**

I knew that what I did that night was wrong. But I'm in love with that man, and I needed to feel his hands on my body and his lips on mine. I knew that his family would be mad at me and him but our love would survive. He said he loves me and that's all it matters. It was a cold day at Forks, but it was no surprise. Forks is the town of gloom. The sun doesn't come out and you never see the stars. But when I'm with him, I just don't see the stars, I touch them.

As I went down stairs, I check myself in the mirror. Brown hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and bandages everywhere you can imagine. _Yep_, I thought, _that's me_. After I finished inspecting myself, I ran downstairs, as I was getting to the last step, I tripped and landed on my face. _Whoa! Nice way to start the day, clumsy girl!_ I thought. I heard someone laughing. His laugh was like bells dinging of happiness.

"Do you need help?" he asked me.

"Yes, please." I said, blushing. Then I felt his icy hands on my arms. He then lifted me up with no hesitation. "Thanks" I murmured.

"You're welcome," he said chuckling.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.

"I don't know. I was thinking about going to the forest, maybe there we can be alone. We can't be on public together. They can tell my family or your father," he said, as I served some cereal in a bowl.

"I know, but I wish you would tell them. Then our lives could be more easy," I said, taking a seat to eat my breakfast.

"Bella, our lives won't be easy. I'm a vampire and you're a human. I could kill you without meaning to," he said looking at me.

"You're just like Edward," I said, before I took a bite of my cereal. He laughed. "It's not funny!" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said. In a flash, he was at my side. He took my chair and moved it, so I could be looking at him. "Bella, it's just hard. You're just sensible. Fragile."

I laughed at the comment, remembering how Edward also called me fragile. "Come on! It's not true. I'm not fragile."

"Yes you are. Maybe not when you are around humans but when you're around me, you are. I could kill you in 10 seconds without me knowing until it's too late," he said, stroking my cheek.

"How about you decide to transform me? Then it could be easier," I said, grabbing his hand with both of mine.

"It's too soon," he said, as he played with my fingers.

I sighed. "I know but promise me that you will change me."

"Bella, please."

"No! Promise me!"

"Fine, Bella. I promise," he said looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes.

"Thanks Carlisle!" I said, leaning in to kiss him.

**Preview:**

"Bella!" I heard Alice said.

_Oh no!_ I thought. As I tried to make a run for it, Alice quickly trapped me on the corner.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked me, frowning.

"I'm good and you?" I said, trying to confront my fear of the possibility of Alice knowing what was going on between me and his father.

"I'm not good. You broke my brother's heart and now you're going after my father!" Alice said glaring at me.

_God! She knows! I hope she doesn't kill me right now. _I thought.

--Sandra


	2. The Meadow

**I would really appreciate if you guys can review! I want to know if I'm doing a good job! I need your feedback so don't be shy and review!! Thanks! I'm sorry that I have to treat Edward like that! I love Edward but it's the only way my story can work. He'll get a happy ending 2! Don't worry you guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Edward and Carlisle!!! But then my mom woke me up for school and I realized it was just a dream! So I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

**Song I listen for inspiration: Material Girls by Hilary and Haylie Duff**

Not wanting to, Carlisle made me clean the house and do the laundry, like I told Charlie I would. I didn't appreciate it and trying to change his mind I decided to make a little scene. But of course that didn't work. He said he almost never changed his mind.

"I don't really know what's so bad about doing chores Bella," he said, as I washed the dishes.

"It's not bad. It's just that I want to spend time with you, Carlisle." I said, as I put a plate on the towel so it could dry.

"I'm flatter," Carlisle said, as he put a hand on his chest. I laughed. "But you have to finish doing your chores or Charlie will be upset."

"Fine, but you better reward me for my hard work!" I said cleaning the table.

"I will Bella," he said, as he smiled and watched my every movement.

'What are you looking at Carlisle?" I asked, as I stopped scrubbing the stove.

"Nothing," he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yeah, just hurry up Bella," he said as he went into the living room.

_What's wrong with him? _I thought, _but I know one thing. He's so cute! I love it when he looks at me, as if I'm the only person alive in this world._ After I finished cleaning the kitchen I decided to do the laundry, that way I could clean the bathroom too. As I put the clothes into the washer I heard the door been knock. I ran but then stop when I saw that Carlisle wasn't there. _What the hell?!? He left me!!!_ I went to get the door and then I saw why Carlisle had left. Alice was at the other side of the door, with her hand on her hip and frowning. _Oh no! This is not good! _I opened the door then left running.

"Bella!" I heard Alice said.

_Oh no!_ I thought. As I tried to make a run for it, Alice quickly trapped me on the corner.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked me, frowning

.

"I'm good and you?" I said trying to confront my fear of the possibility of Alice knowing what was going on between me and her father.

"I'm not good. You broke my brother's heart and now you're going after my father!" Alice said glaring at me.

_God! She knows! I hope she doesn't kill me right now. _I thought.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with Edward! And what do you mean that I'm going after your father?" I asked trying to look confused.

"I can see the future and I know what's going on between Carlisle and you," she said, almost glaring at me.

"Umm… I…. I umm….. don't know what you mean." I said.

"Bella, don't make this so difficult! We're supposed to be friends! Please, just tell me the true. I deserve the true," she said as she sat on a chair.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you the true but its stay here. You can't tell anyone. Okay?" I stated.

"Okay! But just tell me! It's been bugging me all day. Good thing that I can cover my thoughts from Edward," she said. "But come on! Tell me!!"

I remembered to breathe before telling her something that could destroy our friendship and her life. "I'm in love with Carlisle and he loves me back. I'm sorry Alice, but I'm going to fight for him."

"Wow!" was all Alice said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked looking at her.

"No Bella! How can I be mad at you! You my friend and if you really love Carlisle, I think you two should fight for your love! I know Esme and Edward are going to be mad and upset but you and Carlisle deserve true love." Alice said, hugging me.

"Thanks Alice!" I said, hugging her back. "I'm happy that you're not mad at me!"

"That can never happen Bella!" Alice said. "Where is Carlisle anyway?"

"I don't know. When you knocked on the door he was gone. Probably he didn't want for you to find out." I said, as I looked out the window.

"He'll come back. I'll just leave so he can come back. Bye Bella!" she said, hugging me one last time.

"Bye Alice, and thanks for still been my friend," I said hugging her.

"Silly goose, I'm not that easy to get rid off! You'll have to take away Jasper so I can get mad at you." Alice said, grinning.

"Good to hear that." I said, finally feeling relief at the result of the conversation.

"Well, bye Bella! Hope you guys have fun!" she said as she winked at me and left.

"What kind of person does she take me for?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I don't know but I'm glad that she understood," I heard Carlisle said. Suddenly I stood up and went into the living room. I ran to hug him.

"Why did you left? You should have at least told me!" I said. I left his arms then lightly punched him in the arm.

"Oww! Why did you hit me?" he asked me playfully.

"I thought that you didn't want to spend the rest of the day with me!" I said, looking away.

"I'm sorry Bella! Can you forgive me for not telling you?" he asked trying to make me look at him.

"Let me think about." I said looking at him and folding my arms in my chest. He then took advantage and took my face with his cold hands. I was forced to look into his eyes. _They're so beautiful, he's a god-like figure, and he's all mine. I can't stay mad at him! He loves me and I love him back!_ I thought. "Fine! You're forgiven!"

"Thanks Bella!" he said and then he leaned and kissed me softly. I then, melted into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He let go of my face and wrapped his hands around my waist. In a matter of seconds, Carlisle sat me down on the couch without breaking the kiss. _How does he do that? _I wondered. Suddenly just as fast as we were in the couch, making out, he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he got off me.

"Charlie," he said.

"But Charlie isn't supposed to be here!" I said getting up and looking out the window. Apparently it was true. There, out in the driveway, was Charlie's cruiser. I turned back to look at Carlisle, but he was in front of me and leaning in to kiss me.

"I'll see you in your room tonight," he said looking at me and kissing my forehead. He the left and left me there alone, in the middle of the living room, with my hands touching the air. I quickly dropped my hands and walked over to the door. Charlie came in and looked at me.

"Hey Bells," he said.

"Hi dad, what's up?" I asked.

"Billy got sick, so we decided to cancel," Charlie said as he sat in the kitchen. "Can you get me something to eat, Bells?"

"Sure dad! Anyways, I wanted to ask you, if I could go hiking?" I asked as I put a square of lasagna in the microwave.

"Umm…. I think you can. But why right now?" Charlie asked, definitely surprised.

"I don't know. I just feel bored. That's all, but I'll be careful dad, so don't worry!" I said, putting the late in front of him.

"Okay Bella, but be back before 7," Charlie said, as he started eating and reading the newspaper.

"Okay! Bye dad!" I said as I ran up the stairs. When I got my door, I opened it as fast as I could and stepped inside. "Carlisle, are you here?" I whispered.

"Yes Bella, I'm here," he said, as he wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Charlie gave me permission to go hiking," I said hugging him and wrapping my arms around him. Then I laid my head on his cold, hard, and strong chest.

"You want to go hiking?" Carlisle asked, confused. He kissed my hair.

"Of course not silly! I want to spend the day with you, in the forest of course!" I said.

"Okay then, get ready and I'll wait for you on the truck," he said as he let me go. He kissed my forehead and quickly disappeared. I quickly changed clothes and put on my hiking boots, which of course were bought with my employer discount. I went down stairs and grabbed an apple. I saw that Charlie seemed surprised for my seriousness on going hiking.

"I thought you were joking about the hiking part," Charlie admitted.

"Dad, I'm serious. Well I'll see you later! Make sure you don't burn the house down," I said as I grabbed my keys. I opened the door and took a deep breath. The weather seemed okay. It's wasn't raining and of course there wasn't sunshine. I walked to my truck and open the door. Just like he promised, was Carlisle, looking at his cell phone. "Hey there handsome!"

He looked up from his phone and smiled. "You look beautiful in those clothes."

"Thanks!" I said, blushing scarlet like always. "So were are we headed to?"

"How about the meadow?" he asked.

"Umm… I don't think that's a great idea." I said as a started my truck. "You see, that was "our" special place and I don't want to remember about Edward when I'm kissing you."

"Okay then, I guess we can go to the forest," he said chuckling.

"Great!" I said and then I lean in to kiss him. After our passionate kiss, I decided to make our way to the forest. During the ride we stayed in silence, I tried not to look at Carlisle so there wouldn't be any accidents. Even when I'm behind the wheel, I can't be safe. After some time driving, Carlisle told me to stop. I did as I was told and got off. I grabbed my backpack and took off my jacket. I went to the passenger side and grabbed Carlisle's hand. We walked for some time and then finally we stopped in a meadow. Not similar to the one Edward showed me but one that was more beautiful. It was bigger and quieter. Like a place only a god like Carlisle could know of. While I stared there, with my mouth wide open. Carlisle walked forward. Watching him, I saw how complex his figure was. I just couldn't understand why I fell for Edward when this human being, beautiful and sweet, was in front of my nose. He then came aback and took my hand.

"Do you like it?" he asked me. I nodded, lost for words. "That's great! This is going to be our little place from now on."

"I love it! It's so beautiful! I never thought that a place do beautiful could exist!" I said looking around me, absorbing all the details in my mind.

He laughed. "Really?" he asked me. I nodded. "Then now you know!"

"It's true and I'm glad that this is our secret place," I said walking toward him.

"I'm glad too, Bella," he said hugging me. He took my face with both of his hands and leaned down to kiss my throat. I shivered at the touch of his lips on my throat. He then kissed my lips softly and quickly. "Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, Carlisle" I said as I kissed him with passion. There in that newly discovered meadow, Carlisle and I had declared our love for each other. We lay down, hugging each other. He stroked my hair and I fell asleep. I dreamed of Esme's expression of betrayal from both of us, Edward's anger to our decision. _Bella, who could you! You said that you loved me! You're going to pay! I'm going to kill him and you! _I heard Edward said to me. Then I suddenly woke up, screaming, gasping for air. _He can't do that!_ I thought.

"What's wring Bella?" Carlisle asked worry, as he hugged me.

"I had a nightmare. Edward… he was going to kill you." I said crying.

"It's okay, love," he said. "He needs to understand that you and I belong together."

"Okay" I said as I sat there holding on to dear life to the man that I truly loved.

**Preview:**

"Edward wants to know if you guys could talk," Alice said to me as soon as I got into the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"He feels stupid for the way he acted the other night," Alice stated as she pushed the gas pedal.

"Really?" I said, as I remembered that night.

--Sandra


	3. Falling in love! Again?

**Thanks to all those people that have been reviewing! It means a lot to me so thanks!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don' own Twilight.**

_**Song for inspiration: With Love by Hilary Duff**_

"So how was hiking?" Charlie asked me as I entered the house.

"It was okay," I said. "Not so much fun for me, when I can't even walk on a flat surface."

Charlie chuckled. "Alice called. She told me to tell you that you need to call her back. It's important."

"Thanks dad!" I said heading to the phone. I dialed Alice's cell phone and waited for her to answer.

"_Bella!!_" Alice said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's wrong?"I asked.

"_Nothing, why do you ask?_" she said.

"Charlie told me that you called and you needed to talk to me. Is something wrong?" I asked trying to be patient with Alice.

"_Oh! Now I understand! Everything is okay, I just wanted to tell you that tomorrow, you and I are going shopping!_" Alice said in a cheerful voice.

"Alice no, I can't! I um….. I need to do my homework. And you know how much I hate shopping." I said trying to change her mind.

"_Don't try to change my mind! Your going with me whether you like it or not!_" she said, trying to keep calm.

"Fine but don't be here early in the morning." I said, glaring.

"_Great I'll see you tomorrow! Bye Bella, good night!_" Alice said then she hanged up before I could change my mind. I then told Charlie good night and headed up my room. As I open the door I saw Carlisle already sitting in my bed. "You beat me here!"

"Yeah I did. Thanks to Alice," he said grinning.

"I can't believe she wants me to go shopping with her. Rosalie is a better shopping partner then me." I said sitting on his lap.

"You need to understand that Alice considers you her best friend. Even a better friend then Rosalie," he said kissing my cheek.

"I know but I want to spend time with you too. You're my….." I trailed off.

"I'm your what?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure if you my boyfriend or what," I admitted. He chuckled. "Well it's true. You are still with Esme."

He stopped smiling. "Bella please don't."

"Carlisle I want to know what we are. Are we lovers, are we boyfriend and girlfriend, or are we just together?" I asked.

"Bella, I don't know," he said looking away.

"I'm going to go take a shower." I said getting up.

"Are you mad, Bella?" he asked me, clearly curious.

"No Carlisle, I'm not." I said, grabbing my bathroom bag and my pajamas.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked as he got up too.

"Nothing," I said.

"Bella, you can't lie to me," he said, as he grabbed my hand. Using his other hand, he lifted my face up. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that I don't know where this relationship is going to go." I said trying not to cry.

"Don't cry Bella. If you're saying that you don't want this to continue than it won't" he said.

"I didn't say that." I said looking at him.

"Then what are you saying?" he asked me, seeing a hint of frustration.

"Nothing just forget this conversation." I said looking away.

"Okay, if you say so," he said. I looked back at him and saw his expression. I saw hint of frustration, pain, and confusing. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm getting frustrated. You're still with Esme and I don't like been the other one." I said, hugging him.

"I know. Anyway you're not the other one, you're the only woman for me," he said, kissing my hair.

"Okay." I said. And I fell asleep in his arms, thinking about our complicated relationship.

As I woke up, I watched the clock and saw that Alice would probably be here in 30 minutes, so I dragged myself from the bed and took a shower.

"Hey dad!" I said as I came into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells! Why are you awake this early?" he asked.

"I have a shopping date with Alice." I said, rolling my eyes.

"That's why she called?" he asked me.

"Yeah so I'm going to go wait outside. I'll see you later Dad," I said giving him a hug.

"Okay but be careful and have fun," he said getting up to wash his plate.

"Thanks!" I said as I opened the front door, I saw that Alice had already beaten me. I walked to the car and opened the door.

"Edward wants to know if you guys could talk," Alice said to me as soon as I got into the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"He feels stupid for the way he acted the other night," Alice stated as she pushed the gas pedal.

"Really?" I said, as I remembered that night.

"Yeah, he feels like he let you down in some way," Alice said as she watched the road.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's what he told me but he didn't explain me." Alice said. "We're here!"

"Please Alice, don't make me shop!" I begged her.

"Bella don't be this way! You go shopping the easy way or the hard way!" she said, tapping her foot.

"Fine but just 1 hour! You understand me?" I demanded.

"Okay but let's get going or are u going to waste your hour here?" she asked me.

"Okay!" I said and I got out of the car. I followed Alice around the mall, trying to look as pleasant as I could but Alice noticed that I just wasn't having fun.

"Fine, let's leave now. I think it's enough shopping for you," she said as she paid at the last store we had to entered. "But now you have to go meet Edward!"

"Why?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"Because he wanted to talk to you, remember?" she said getting her bags.

"Yeah but I thought you were kidding." I said, opening the door for Alice. "How many bags of clothes are you carrying right now?"

"According to my calculations, I'm carrying about 10 bags. And no, I wasn't kidding," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Wow! Those are lots of bags. Well I thought you were." I said.

"I know, it's just that I love shopping so I just buy and buy and buy. You should too Bella. Do you think I would lie about Edward wanting to meet you?" she asked me, opening her car door.

"Fine, take me with Edward." I said looking out the window, as Alice took off, full speed.

"Yes ma'am," she said jokingly. 10 minutes later, I saw the big white mansion. Suddenly my stomach began to make knots inside of me, thinking about Carlisle. "We're here! So let's go Bella or do you want me to drag you off the car?"

"No, I can get off myself." I said, trying not to get mad at her. Once inside the house, Alice took off but before that, she called Edward. "Good luck Bella," she said as she left.

"Hello Bella," I heard that velvet voice that before I meet Carlisle made me blush.

"Hi Edward," I said turning around to see him face to face.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure! That's why I came." I said, smiling at him.

"Do you want to talk here or somewhere more privately?" he asked me.

"Somewhere else, please." I said

"Okay." Edward said and then started walking to the front door. Outside, we headed to the forest. After walking sometime, we stopped since we knew that we were okay here.

"So what's up, Edward?" I asked him, looking at the sky, which was as always cloudy.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night," he said looking down at me.

"It's no big deal, Edward, I already forgot about it." I told him.

"No Bella. I know you haven't," he said.

"I have Edward, don't worry about it." I said, smiling at him.

"I acted like an idiot; you have never seen me like that. I probably frightened you," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shivered. "Not true Ed….." was all I said because then at that time Edward leaned down and kissed me. I tried to pull away but something stopped me. I don't know what I was thinking or what was going on, but I was suddenly kissing him back and putting my arms around his neck and playing with his hair, like before, when I wasn't in love with Carlisle yet. It felt like Edward had put me under a spell. That he had control of my actions and my mind. He had dazzled me like he always used to do it to me and other girls. He had accomplished his goal. I had fallen in love with him. AGAIN!! Then I heard a loud sound. But I didn't care; Edward was here, kissing me.

**Carlisle's POV**

I don't understand why Bella is always in such a hurry for me to transform her. She still had to live her life. If I transformed her now then she would be miserable knowing that she still had a life to live. She would probably regret it the moment she saw what kind of monster she had become. As I hunted in the forest, I thought about how I would break up with Esme. We had been together for a long time and she would probably be upset about this whole mess. Suddenly something caught my eye. It was Bella and Edward talking. _Is she telling him about us?_ I asked to myself. I watched them for a while then I saw Edward put his hand on her shoulder. _What's wrong with him?!? Didn't he know that Bella doesn't love him!_ My whole world came down after what happen next. Edward leaned down and kissed Bella. _Don't Carlisle! She'll push him away. She doesn't love her, she loves you._ Then I saw Bella wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. I turned around and punched the nearest tree. _ Stupid! I should have broken up with Esme the moment she told me to!_

**Preview**

"Bella! Not again! Are you enjoying the attention of vampires?" Alice asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Alice said to me. Then suddenly Alice slapped me and gasped. "Oh my gosh Bella! I'm sorry! Bella, are you okay?"

I grabbed my cheek and rubbed it. _Whoa, she has a strong hand!_ "Leave Alice." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please just listen….."

"Get out of my house and never, ever, ever, come again." I said.

--Sandra


	4. Tough Decisions

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I'VE BEEN BUSY LATELY! CATCHING UP ON SOME VIDEOS AND HAVING SOCCER PRACTICE. BUT I FOUND SOME TIME TO WORK ON IT!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Song I listened for inspiration: Keep Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

**Carlisle's POV**

"Carlisle, are you okay?" Esme asked me as I stormed into the living room.

"Yes Esme, I am." I said stopping to look at her.

"You seem tensed. Are you sure?" she said as she grabbed my shoulder.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you?" I heard Alice asked me from the couch.

"Sure Alice" I said. I followed her to the back porch then she turned around to face me.

"Don't let her do this to you! You don't deserve to be on pain! Tell her to choose between you and Edward," she said looking at the forest.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"You know what I'm talking about. Bella is cheating on you with Edward! I saw her and Edward kissing at the forest," she said

"Alice, I think that it might be better this way. They're the same age and Edward loves her deeply," I said.

"Carlisle, don't. Fight for her, if you truly love her. Don't give up, Carlisle." Alice said.

"It's not worth it." I said. "Just forget that there was one time an "us" between Bella and I. Let it go Alice." I said as I walked back into the house. _It was only a stupid mistake. No love, no feelings, only a stupid mistake,_ I thought as Esme smiled at me. I walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you too, Carlisle. But why the cheesy words?" Esme asked with a joking tone.

"I just felt like expressing my feelings to you. Does it bother you?" I asked curiously.

"Of course not, but it's not like you." Esme said.

"Oh! Well, I guess I'm making some changes." I said then I kissed her forehead.

"I like that idea, Carlisle." Esme said, hugging me tighter.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, this is wrong." I said as I pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to," he said as he walked away.

"Are you leaving?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"It's the best. I just wanted to also tell you goodbye," he said as he grabbed his hair.

"Goodbye?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I decide to go live with Tanya and her family for a while," he said.

"You are?" I asked suddenly feeling jealous. _Tanya, the beautiful Tanya, who once showed interest on Edward. The beautiful, strawberry blond, Tanya._

"Yes, it's the best for me and you. That way you can live your life and I can live mine," he said.

"Oh," was all I could say. _Why am I feeling so scared and upset? This can't be happening. Stop It, Bella! Don't break down!!_

"Goodbye Bella" he said as he looked at me one last time.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Of course, I'll always love you… in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human. I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." Edward said as he looked around the forest._

"_Don't." I said, my was shaking. "Don't do this."_

"_You're not good enough for me," he said in a cold tone. A tone I never heard on Edward's velvet voice._

"_If… that's what you want," was all I could say. My heart, crushed by his words, stopped beating._

"_Then goodbye Bella," he said then he turned around and left me alone in the forest. I sat down crying, thinking how this amazing relationship, crumble to pieces because of a stupid paper cut._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Not again Edward." I screamed at him. "Don't leave me again."

"Bella, don't act like this." Edward said as he turned around, ready to make his exit, just like many months ago. Maybe even years.

"Are you going to leave me again, like you did the other time?" I asked as I broke in tears.

"Bella," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't cry Bella. Please don't do this to me. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Edward don't leave me alone. I need you right now, I'll do anything if it means that you stay," I said as I hugged him.

"Anything Bella?" he asked me.

"Anything Edward, just don't leave me." I said.

"Will you take me back?" he asked me, pulling my face up so I could face him.

"Yes Edward, I will. But stay with me, stay with me." I said hugging him.

"I will Bella, you are my life," he said. He then took me back to my house while I rode on his back, just like last time. "Bella, I'll come back later in the night," he said, then he kissed my forehead and left. I looked after him, thinking what had I just done.

"Bella, you're early." Charlie said, as I entered the house.

"Yeah, I might have chosen to go shopping with Alice but I wasn't going to spend all day and money on the mall. It's just a waste of time." I said as I headed upstairs.

"You're going to sleep Bells?" Charlie asked me.

"Yes dad, I also have to do some studying and some homework for Monday." I said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"But it's only Friday. You have like 2 more days to do all that stuff. Why don't you head to La Push and visit Jacob?" Charlie asked me.

"Well, since Jacob stared dating Leah, I just haven't had the same friendship with Jacob. Leah hates me so to not cause any problems between them, I'll keep my distance." I said.

"Oh, okay then, well goodnight." Charlie said then he turned back his attention to the baseball game.

"Goodnight, dad!" I said then I headed back upstairs. I went inside my room to look for my cell phone. I really needed to make a phone call. I dialed his number; I needed to explain to him what just had happened.

"Hello?" he asked, his velvet voice soft and with a hint of pain or sadness, not sure which one.

"Carlisle! It's me Bella, we need to talk." I said, rushing through my words. "Something came up."

"Edward," was his only respond.

"How did you found out, Carlisle? Did he tell you?" I asked.

"No, I saw you two kissing in the forest, while I was hunting," he said softly.

"Carlisle, I …….. I didn't mean too……. He kissed me." I said, tears building in my eyes.

"And you promised him to take him back," he stated me.

"How did you found that out?" I asked him.

"Alice told me, she foreseen it. She's mad at you for doing this, playing with me and Edward, like she puts it. I told her that it's the best, that way I won't have to break Esme's heart. She doesn't deserve to be in pain because of a stupid mistake we made. And also because Edward loves you with all his heart and soul," he finished up.

"I'm…… shocked. The best? What is that suppose to mean? A stupid mistake? Please explain to me, Carlisle, I don't really understand it." I said, fighting the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry Bella, but this is the last time we will talk about our past, because that's what it is. A past that will never come back. For the best, like I said before," he said, just as he said this words my heart broke apart into two pieces. Now I could say I lost my whole world. He then hung up and I sat down in my bed, shocked. I sobbed there until I fell asleep.

I heard a faint knock on the front door. That's what woke me up from my worst nightmare. _I wish!_ I thought to myself as I headed downstairs. I opened the door and saw Alice there.

"Bella! Not again! Are you enjoying the attention of vampires?" Alice asked me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her still asleep.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Alice said to me. Then suddenly Alice slapped me and gasped. "Oh my gosh Bella! I'm sorry! Bella, are you okay?"

I grabbed my cheek and rubbed it. _Whoa, she has a strong hand!_ "Leave Alice." I said.

"Bella, I'm sorry! Please just listen….."

"Get out of my house and never, ever, ever, come again." I said. Alice headed out the door without giving me a last look. I glared at her and she left the house with a sad face.

"Did she hurt you?" I heard Edward asked behind me.

"No, just leave me alone Edward." I said with a sour tone.

"Bella, please just tell me if your hurt or not. Don't treat me like this, I thought that we were back together," he said with a tone of sadness in his voice.

I sighed before responding. "We are. It's just that, I'm surprised by the way Alice acted toward me."

"But why did she slapped you?" he asked me.

"I'm not sure Edward." I said lying to him now but deep down inside I knew the truth that killed me deep inside. A love between Carlisle and I that had been dissolved like vapor.

**A/N: ON THE FLASH BACK, I USED PART OF THE BOOK NEW MOON. I DON'T OWN IT. SO GIVE CREDIT TO STEPAHINE.**

**NO PREVIEW THIS TIME! SORRY!**

**xoxo Sandra B.**


	5. Connecting As One

_**OMG!! I updated this story!! Been a long time, I know but I just didn't have the plot on me. I couldn't update if I wasn't feeling but then one day it came to me and BAM! I started writing. Please update and review! xoxo, Sandra B.**_

_**P.S. I'm writing a new story between Alec and Reneesme! So wait for it! It's coming out soon! =)**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

As much as I try not to think of her, I couldn't help it. I closed my eyes and I saw her face. It's so frustrating to be very careful with my thoughts about Bella around Edward. I couldn't stop thinking about her, even if I spend every single night at Esme's side. _What the heck is wrong with me!?!? Before Esme's kisses lighted my passion and turned me on but not anymore. Now, only Bella could do that._ _Only Bella's kisses made me feel better._

"Carlisle." Esme's voice interrupted my thoughts and memories. I got up and opened the door, smiling a fake smile. "Are you going hunting today?" She asked me.

"I can't. I have some things to do at the hospital." I answered, grabbing her hand.

Oh, that's too bad. That means Edward can go though. He doesn't was to leave Bella alone so it's great that your staying. You can keep and eye on her." Esme said, stroking me cheek.

"If work let's me." Said, feeling uncomfortable with the touch of her hand. "I have to go back and finish work, Esme. Excuse me and tell me when you guys are living." I said.

"Okay. See you later, Carlisle." Esme said. She kissed me softly and left. I closed the door and sighed. I walked back to my seat and closed my eyes, letting images of my precious Bella flow my mind.

_**Bella's POV**_

"I can't believe your not going hunting, Edward!" I exclaimed, as I trace his purple rings under his eyes.

"I can't leave you alone, love." Edward said, holding my hand. I sighed and he looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that your been stubborn. Nothing will happen to me. Victoria is history, so there's nothing to worry about. So please, tell me why you don't want to leave?" I asked as we twinned our fingers.

"It's because I don't want to leave you alone. Unprotected." Edward said. "If somebody from my family stayed to protect you then I willing would go hunting. Esme promised me that she would call me if anybody told her no."

"Oh. Well that's… I understand then. So… I'm hungry." I said, getting up from the sofa. I walked into the kitchen and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened the refrigerator and took out the ham.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asked me as I prepared myself a sandwich.

"Nothing, Edward." I said, grabbing a bag of chips from the table.

"Why are you acting like this?" Edward asked, standing in front of me like a wall.

"Acting how?" I asked, annoyed.

"Like you don't care about life anymore. Did I really hurt you that bad?" Edward said, frowning.

"Of course you didn't." I said putting my plate on the counter. "It's just that I'm scare about the Volturi. You heard them, they want me to become one of your kind or be killed." I bitted my lip ready for another lie. "I don't want to stop seeing you. It kills me to think that they could kill me and kill you, too." _Great lie Bella,_ I thought, _you're getting better at this._

"I guess you have a point." Edward sighed.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and thought, _If I could be hugging Carlisle instead. I miss him… a lot._ "I love you, Edward"

"I love you more, Bella." Edward said, kissing my forehead. I felt disgusted with myself as I continue to hug him, pretending that I really love him. _As if I could love any one else when my heart belonged to Carlisle. The handsome, charming, patient…_ Edward's phone made me loose my train of thought.

"Hello?" Edward asked. "Hi Esme… Oh really? Well that's great! Thank him for me… I'll meet you in the forest indeed, goodbye." Edward then hung up and looked at me. "Good news. Carlisle decided o stay, so he'll be taking care of you for the weekend."

I froze and my heart skipped a beat. "So you're leaving?" I asked, feeling butterflies on my stomach, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Yes, love. I'm sorry but I have to go." Edward said. He looked down at my face. "Are you upset?"

"Yes I am. It's just that I don't want you to leave. What if you don't come back?" I lied smoothly.

Edward flinched. "A moment ago, you wanted for me to leave and now you don't. I don't understand you, Bella. I'll come back, love. I promise. I have to go now. I'll be back on Monday. Carlisle will come and pick you up in an hour." Edward kissed me and walked to the door.

"I'll see you on Sunday night then." I said hugging him. I then opened the door, waiting for him to go.

"Goodbye, love." Edward said, kissing me. He left and I closed the door. I ran upstairs to get ready. _I'm going to be with Carlisle. Alone for two days and a half._ I smiled and started humming happily. _Nothing could actually mess up my happiness. Nothing._

**Carlisle's POV**

_Why did I got myself into this? It was stupid of me to agree to take care of Bella,_ I thought to myself as I walked to my car. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had left in a hurry. Alice had come into my office to talk to me.

"Carlisle, be careful with Bella?" She simply said to me as she walked in.

"Why, Alice?" I had asked her, gathering my things.

"She's going to be interrogating you." Alice said, standing by the door.

"She is?" I asked confused, getting up.

"Yes, so make sure you don't do anything that you may not like. If you make a decision, I'll call you as soon as I see something." Alice said to me as she hugged me.

"Okay Alice, I'll try not to change everything." I said, hugging her. Soon after that conversation, Alice left, joining Edward and the rest of my family and I was left to ponder. As I turned on the engine, I worked on my strategy. I would take care of Bella but not get close to her. I got off my car and walked to her door. I knocked and waited for two minutes. I heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Dr. Cullen." Bella said, formally.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. You know you can call me by my name." I said politely.

"Sorry, Carlisle." Bella apologized. "Come in."

I walked in and asked her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just go and get my bag." Bella said, heading upstairs. Three minutes later, she came back downstairs with a light blush. I tried not to smile. I tried to control my impulse to kiss her and touch her.

"Let's go then." I simply said, and walked to my car. Bella closed and locked the door. I got into the car and Bella followed 5 minutes later. We put on our seatbelts and I turned the engine on.

"So how are you?" Bella asked me, trying to make conversation.

"I'm good, you?" I asked, been polite.

"I'm great." She said then she blushed. She bitted her lip and took a deep breath. "Is it over?"

"What's over?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know what she was talking about even though I knew.

"Our relationship?" Bella asked me.

"We had no relationship. It was only a one-time-only thing." I said simply. I turned to see Bella's shocked face.

"So you're saying that this whole thing was just a game?" Bella demanded.

"No Bella, it wasn't a game. It was the most beautiful thing I ever had." I said. We stayed in silent for a minute or two.

"Do you love me?" Bella suddenly asked me.

I stopped the car in front of the house. "I have to make sure that you stay with Edward. You and I can't have a relationship, Bella. I'm married to Esme. I just don't want to mess up your future."

"But do you love me" She asked again, ignoring my speech.

I sighed. "Yes Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Then kiss me. Right here, right now." Bella said coming closer to me.

"Bella, don't tempt me." I said, smelling her flowery scent.

"Kiss me, Carlisle!" Bella demanded.

I closed the space between us kissing her with passion and urge. I wanted to take full advantage of my opportunity. _How the heel did it happen?! Today I was sure I could be strong enough to not fall for her and I end up surrounding myself to her._ Somehow we managed to get inside the house without breaking our kiss. I wasn't thinking clearly. She took me upstairs and right into my room. I tried to stop her but then I gave in. I let her do what ever she pleased with me and we both connected into one that same night.

**PREVIEW:**

"I can not believe it!" I heard Esme shout on the other side of the door. I hided my head under a pillow.

"I'm sorry Esme, but it happened." I heard Carlisle said. I let the tears flow while Alice comforted me.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I don't know what went through my head." I tried apologizing once more, my voice breaking.

"It's totally okay, Bella. It's just that Esme really can't believe it." Alice said, hugging me, "And Edward needs time to calm down. He promised to call me whenever he got to Alaska."

"Alaska?" I asked. Probably going with the Denali Coven, with Tanya.

"Yeah. He needs time so he's going with Tanya and her family." Alice said, smiling.

I suddenly wanted to shout and demand Alice to take me to Alaska. I couldn't help but feel uneasy with the thought of Edward on Tanya's arms. I felt…_jealous?_ Yeah. I was jealous because I still loved Edward and I knew I had to fight for his love.

"Oh no, Bella!" Alice groaned as she say into my future. A future that would have tears, blood, heartbreak, love, and probably death.

**-Love, Sandy.**


End file.
